Comfortable
by Feathersprite305
Summary: AAAAAHHHHHHH! I went insane, then went and wrote a story about Bear and Tsukasa! That's right, I shipped them together! Grah, I hate myself now!


I do not own .hack//sign. Just my random plots.

Warnings: Awkwardness associated with characters that can't logout, warriors who have zero love abilities, and guys named Bob. Psych! This is about Tsukasa and Bear, as in, the first ever coupling of these two.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

"Ah, this is so boring..." A white haired teen murmured as he watched a bug scuttle over his staff. He was sitting in the middle of a field, waiting for an idea to come to him. He sighed, letting The World's win gently blow his hair from his face. He jumped as footsteps approach, but relaxed as he recognized the heavy thud of a certain someone...

"Bear, is it?" The man nods and sits down, close to Tsukasa. They sit in silence.

Tsukasa is used to the silent, quiet World, but Bear had a strangely comfortable silence to him. Tsukasa smiled as he rolled onto his right side to look at the warrior. Short brown hair pulled back by data. Blue paint on his face and body. A rather large sword strapped to his back. Bronze armor. Tsukasa reached out, and gently tugged on the sword.

"Is it heavy?" Bear looks at him, brown eyes curious to the boys actions.

"Not really."

"Oh." And once more, a comfortable silence rang out over the two. For a few minutes at least.

"Why me?" Bear blinked at the question.

"I dunno, really. Maybe I'm stalking you." Amethyst eyes stared into smoky hazel.

"Not funny." But Bear heard the mirth in his voice.

"I guess, I wanted to see you. You're the first person I've met who doesn't complain about me being too quiet. And, if you're tired, I set up a secret room that only our party members can access." Tsukasa blinked this time.

"Oh. That sounds nice." Being nice. Tsukasa never had anyone be nice to him before. It was...comfortable.

"Well, I'm going. Mimiru just found a new dungeon." Tsukasa watched him get up. He blinked as Bear turned to glance at him.

"You have a lot of time. Come with me." Tsukasa found it strange that he agreed, and the two gated out from the field.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The group was trudging through the grass covering the dungeon's floor. Sora was slicing through the front with ease, as Mimiru, Bear, BT, and Silver Knight hacked through the thick weeds.

"Aah!" Bear looked behind them to see Tsukasa lying face down in the weeds. He sighed as the wavemaster looked up. He picked up the smaller male, and hefted him onto his shoulder. Tsukasa was reminded of how he had first been treated this way-

_"What?! You are a part of our group now, and that means no taking off on your own." Mimiru scolded the Wavemaster. Tsukasa tucked his hands behins his hat._

_"But, I'm not hurt, so why does it matter?" Mimiru had an angry tick mark on her head. She snapped her fingers, and Bear leaned down. She whispered something that Bear sighed at. He walked over to Tsukasa and, without warning, picked him up and settled him so that Tsukasa's back was over his shoulder. He gently gripped the boys middle as they began walking._

_"AHA!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! AH, PUT ME DOWN, PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!!" Tsukasa wailed as Bear trudged along with him crying. Mimiru, BT, Sora, and Subaru followed behind. Mimiru waited until Tsukasa had stopped flailing, and stuck her tongue out at him._-

"Ah, that should be it up ahead!" Sora shouted gleefully as the trees branched out to show a room. A chest sat in the middle, thick vines draped over it. Bear gently set Tsukasa down, then stood slightly in front as Sora held his hand over the entrance of the room.

"Well?" The green haired player turned them.

"It's high level. If I read it correctly, that thing is at least level 40." Tsukasa stiffened. Bear gently moved him back. And sure enough, a large, tentacled wolf like creature appeared. Tsukasa watched the fight half-heartedly.

Afterwords, Sora opened the chest, only to find a bomb hiding inside. Tsukasa giggled madly as Sora stormed towards them, an afro in place of hias usual hair. The thief glared at the Wavemaster, who ducked behind Bear.

"Well, I guess there really wasn't a grand treasure after all." Mimiru shrugged. Tsukasa smiled, Sora glaring at the red head.

"At least you got to fight a powerful oppenent." He remarked, setting everyone into a good mood. Bear noticed, though that their 'friend' wasn't finished yet. He grabbed Tsukasa just as a huge explosion sent them spiraling off in different directions. He tucked Tsukasa into his grip, and they went tumbling down the hillside.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"-kasa...Tsukasa?" The boy groaned as he opened his eyes. Bear was staring worriedly at him. He tried to move, only to be halted as a sting of pain went up his spine. The heavy sword sighed.

"At least you're okay." Tsukasa glanced at him.

"Bear, what just happened?"

"Our friend decided if he was going out, so should everyone else." Ah. That explained the explosion. He shifted. Then took in where exactly he was.

Bear had him sitting on top of his legs Tsukasa's legs thrown over haphazardly. Bear was holding him with his left arm around his waist, and his right arm on the mddle of his back. Tsukasa turned bright red.

"EEEYYYAAAHHHH!!!! UNHAND ME!!" Tsukasa screamed as he pushed against the others chest in an attempt to free himself. Bear only tightened his grip, puzzled by the others actions. Tsukasa struggled to get off the other, but only suceeded in pushing them both to the ground. Bear groaned as he took in the sight of Tsukasa sprawled underneath him. White hair fanning around his face. Arms thrown out to the side. Neither dared to move.

"Tsukasa...I..." Bear honestly didn't know what to say. Ending up in such a provacative state, wasn't really something you could bounce back easily from.

Tsukasa could feel a loud beating in his chest, and a strange, warm feeling began ebbing through his body.' What is this? Why do I feel this way?' He stared deeply into Bear's eyes, searching for answers. When he found none, he did the next best bet.

Bear was a little more than shocked when Tsukasa closed his eyes, reached up, and drew him into a soft kiss. He was even more suprised to find that he did not want to draw away. He relaxed, leaning into the kiss to make it deeper. Tsukasa was struggling to comprehend just what he was doing, when Bear broke the kiss. He tried to reach up, only to have both wrists pinned gently to the ground.

"It's wrong." Tsukasa stared into Bear's eyes.

"And?" Bear growled, startling the Wavemaster.

"I really shouldn't. You're a kid, more importantly you're a boy." Tsukasa blinked.

"But you deepened the kiss." Bear winced as he couldn't deny that.

Tsukasa pulled Bear down again, but just held him so that their foreheads rested together.

"Besides. I like you." Bear stared into the purple eyes.

"You make me feel comfortable."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

GAH! I can't believe I wrote this shit! Read and review, or whatever!(leaves)


End file.
